wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Trouble
A fanficion about Fierceteeth and Strongwings, written by BoneTheSandwing for the contest. Title based on the song by Halsey. Mature content warning- gore and alcohol mentions. Chapter One- Fierceteeth Nighttime. Solace. As the dreary sky outside unraveles like shimmering, umbral yarn, the moons replace the sun in the sky. Distantly, the crests of mountains in SkyWing territiory could be seen. I, who could not sleep after the day, week, lifetime I had, was compelled my windowsill, which opened a vast plane across the landscape. In choosing a boarding house to stay in during this new NightWing kingdom, I'd picked a house overlooking the land, specifically. The sea scared me- it was a division, a trap and a nightmare to a weary traveler. It's been a year since they deemed us worthy to be freed from that awful SandWing prison, more than that since I called off the NightWing coup when our SandWing counterparts were executed for their crimes against their tribe. Feeling something other than desperation is a wonderful thing, but leads my mind to so many other consequences. Strongwings snores quietly in bed, as a little dribble comes out of the smile on his face. Even while he's sleeping, Strongwings can keep a smile that I can't even keep while I'm awake. So easy, I can picture the smile on his face like a death-mask over a grave, no matter if he died tomorrow from the plague or if I thrust a spear into his heart. Whether he was covered in pustules or talon-deep welts pooled with fresh blood, he'd radiate an aura of kindness and trust. That's what draws me into him so much, seeing his goofy face full of flaws. Strongwings was a horrible student, and an even worse lab partner, but he sure knew how to just be. In prison, he'd comfort me on the verge of a breakdown, wrapping his enormous wings over mine as I sobbed into his side. And even now, when I believed I left my heart in that prison cell, locked away forever, he'll kiss me and it'll all be alright. Through it all, the rises and falls, Strongwings, my heart and soul, reminds me that I can. It pains me, though, that Strongwings is so content with himself, because it kills me that he has something that I don't have- confidence. As a dragonet, I'd dreamed of being something special, so I'd hardened myself, becoming numb to failure. Across the years, though, this resistance crumbled as others knew me solely as a "problem dragon", so this lead to a full drive of perfection. Though inside, I know I'll never achieve it, it's my sole purpose to become prettier, stronger, the perfect bride... "What's wrong, darling?" he'd ask me, a drooping rose hanging from his mouth that he probably picked from a bush somewhere. He winces in pain as the thorns go into his jaw, and I smile in spite of myself. "How can you be so content with yourself," I'd never answer, "with so much behind you and so little ahead of you?" But I hold my tongue, because nothing pains me more than seeing Strongwings cry, it's so out of character. So, instead, I embrace him, and we kiss. Star-crossed, wanderlost, whatever word used to describe a lost soul, that's me. Sometimes I take everything in, the fact that I'm still a cowering and weak dragon clinging to a sliver of hope, but sometimes, my mind may as well be one of the moons, distant in the swirling violet sky. Sometimes, I wish I could join it, floating across the cosmos, but one glance at Strongwings and I remember why I remain on solid ground. I sight, clicking my tongue quietly. A large owl swoops overhead, dragging the body of some vole or something. In bed, nearby, I hear Strongwings yawn dramatically and stretch his limbs. "What's up, Fierceteeth?" he asked, smiling brightly as his eyes fluttered open slowly. Stretching his neck to see the sky better, Strongwings soon is looking straight in my eyes, the faraway gaze frightening him a bit. "Are you thinking too much again?" he inquired playfully, but his expression faded as I nodded, expressionless. His tail twined around mine, and I smiled the biggest smile this week. Chapter 2: Strongwings I don't know what deity could've given me the gift of Fierceteeth, but I thank him everyday. Life on the island was a dead end. Starving to death, choking to death, being bored to death by being an idiot in a tribe of intelligent dragons, it seemed like nothing would get better. I'll be the first to admit my own flaws, but these boring tribal elders liked believing they were perfect and things would instantly get better with the snap of two talons. I guess that's why I fared so well on the island, because taking things as they are is what Strongwingses do best. Mama absolutely hated my positive attitude, because she wanted nothing to do with this island anymore. I met Fierceteeth while assisting Mastermind at his lab. As I refused to listen to his speeches on acids and bases or whatever the heck else he was teaching, this little dragonet (younger than me) came into the lab because she needed help with a science experiment of sorts. The two jabbered on about some kind of thing that I didn't understand, and although I didn't pick up anything new, I was enchanted by Fierceteeth. The way her beautiful dark purple scales shown in the light, and her beautiful frame that would look graceful if she wasn't so underfed, she looked gorgeous. And she wasn't just scroll-smart like all the dragons Mama encouraged be to date, but her clever dark blue eyes shifted in a way that made her look cunning all-around. I must have made some really dumb sound like I usually make when I'm thinking too hard, because both Fierceteeth and Mastermind were staring at me. Trying to forget them, I poured two green, sizzling liquids into a vial of sorts. "You're going to blow that up, you moron," Fierceteeth told me- the first thing she ever said to me. "What?" I replied, half talking and half swooning. Soon, I heard a large boom, and an overflow of white, sizzling liquid proved that I probably shouldn't have done. "Get out, get OUT!" Mastermind shouted, horrified. So, we've been together since. I've followed Fierceteeth on whatever she does, and although this makes me look like just another sidekick, I assure you it's more. After that fated day in the lab, we went on many romantic dates, including one in the rainforest that got us both barred from there. I'm honestly surprised we've held the relationship this long, but I guess there's a certain chemistry, the fire and ice connection, that I never had with past girlfriends. She's always there for me, like in the time I got wounded in a barfight. An IceWing broke a bottle on my stomach, almost causing internal damage. However, Fierceteeth was there, and nursed me back to heath quickly. However, ever since the failed attack against the RainWings, where we barely escaped with just a prison sentence, Fierceteeth doesn't seem like she's...all there. I'm not a psychiatrist, and I'm not the sharpest claw on the dragon, but it doesn't take a true genius to tell something's wrong. But every time I ask her if something's wrong, I get nothing but a smile, which I'm not sure is sincere. She's always experimenting with styles- gold, onyx, amethyst, lace, silk, you name it. Whenever we go to parties, she frets over her appearance, and when talking to strangers, she's extra-embarrassed when she stumbles on her words. Right now, Fierceteeth's wearing copper bangles in her ears and a fresh red rose on her horns, looking extra beautiful in the light of the moons. If only I could kiss her and tell her she's always beautiful, at least to me. As clouds glaze over on of the moons outside, I grin, and twirl the ribbon attached to the rose. Fierceteeth turns to and says, "We should talk." Chapter 3: Fierceteeth This was it, the true test. Spilling out my feelings like a waterfall, which is what my eyes could become by the end of this. "Strongwings, babe, do our lives really have much purpose? I'm a criminal thug, no-good dragon who tried to fiddle with fate, and you're guilty by association. And I'm a wreck myself- my mental heath is failing, obviously. Sometimes, I wonder why you're still with me," I poured out. Strongwings' face changes to an expression of despair, but almost as if he'd expected this, while being blindsided at the same time. No, no, no, this is not what I wanted, I scream in my mind. Glancing up at Strongwings, the corner of his mouth flickers up. "Come on, baby," he sighs, embrancing me with his wings, "You'll feel better once you get it all out." "I feel as if I've gone through so much in life," I confessed, tears now clouding my vision. "Both of my parents are dead, my shrimpy half-brother is a hero while I'm his jealous sister. And the coup, my one hope to give us a good queen, failed, leaving us prisoners for over two years in what may as well have been catacombs. It's killing me inside, knowing that just as easily, you could've died in that bar fight, and I would've been alone, alone for life." "I, I-" Strongwings tried to utter out, but I cut him off quickly. The sobs were now uncontrollable, and at this point, I let them take control. "How have you stayed so positive, through all this, Strongwings?" I inquired firmly. Chapter 4: Strongwings Moons, I had no idea what to do at this point. Fierceteeth was tough, firmly against showing any feelings. In this moment, I felt conflicted- I wanted to confort her, but what would I say to make it better instead of worse? I'd dealt with emotional past girlfriends, but they let their emotions seep through, not surge past. So, for a bitter few minutes, we sit in silence, as moonlight flickered on the wall. Finally, snapping the silence, I speak up, saying, "Fierceteeth, babe, you're not alone, by any means. All NightWings, we've been tested so much as a tribe. Even me. Think of all the dumb things that I've gone through." "My father also died when I was a young dragonet, when a plague swept through the village. Do you remember that?" "Yeah," Fierceteeth responds with a little fire in her eyes as she reminisced, "Mother was worried sick about me being inside the dormitory, with potentially sick dragons around! I remember responding, 'If I die of the plague or with smoke in my lungs, I'm still dead!'" We share a chuckle, then she turns to me and says, "Sorry about your dad." "No worries," I reply cooly, "and think about when we met, in the science lab! Your first words to me were, what again?" "'You're going to blow that up, you moron'," she giggles. "And remember when we went to the rainforest?" I inquire. "Oh, yeah, everyday! When we first tasted fruit? I loved not eating something rotten to a crisp. Though I still blame rotten old Morrowseer for depriving us of it." "And remember the night when the coup failed, but Darkstalker brought us here? Even while we were imprisoned, we knew that this was a perfect place to return." "Yes, and I still love this place," Fierceteeth muses, twisting the ivy on the walls with her talons, "the charm, the lavish, restored furniture, the book selection...we did this, we found the perfect place to settle." "I know, my love," I coo. She's now smiling from ear to ear, and I knew my work was done. "See," I explain, "that's how I do it! Ya' just gotta twist the bad things to be good! I'd figure a tiny genius like you would figure out." "Shut up," Fierceteeth yells, only partly serious. "I'm sorry," I reply indifferently, "but it's true! Did I also tell you that you've been rather drippy in the past few months?" "Explain," Fierceteeth smirks, narrowing her eyes. She's got me playfully "pinned" now, her arms grasping my shoulders. "You're reminding me of Glosswings. Moons, how much are you going to try on? You're fine just as you are," I reply, pulling the rose from its lace setting on her horn and placing in her talons. Accepting the rose and placing it down, she suddenly backhands me. "Ow!" I scream, taken by surprise. "That's for comparing me to Glosswings," she squawks indignantly. Soon after, though, she leans in, and we lock jaws in a kiss. For a second, she backs up, and whispers, "That's for putting up with me." A silent moment, a stoppage of time for two lonely souls unified by love. "Y'know," I chuckle, "I always though you were the dancer type." "Well, you're wrong, you big oaf," she replies, her eyes now sparkling like the stars in the sky, "I'm a tigress, and I'm here for my prey!" Fierceteeth growls, deep in her throat, and we kiss again. I don't know for sure (thanks to not being born a prophet) if we'll be together forever. I mean, one of us will die or possibly cheat, nothing's guaranteed. But, at this very moment, I want to break the force of time so that this moment could last forever. •End• {| Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Mature Content